


The Pretense of Equanimity

by ava_jamison



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: 200-something words of increasingly difficult to discern boundaries and pining.





	The Pretense of Equanimity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



> A tiny drabble, my first foray into the fandom, dedicated to Sineala, who provided the gateway experience, many times over.

It is cold in the North, and they have taken to sleeping back to back, under whatever shelter they can find, and, at times, simply under the stars. It is one of those times, each huddled in their own cloak, that Marcus wakes. Esca is still beside him, but the warm plane of Esca’s back is not against his. Esca has shifted, just slightly, and perhaps that is what has woken Marcus. He does not stir, however, and realizes, as he comes fully awake, that Esca is pleasuring himself. The noise is not one he is unused to, either from his own experience or from his time in the legion, quartered closely with his fellow soldiers. But this is _Esca_ , and as he hears the man’s hand speed, as Esca's breath grows ragged, Marcus feels his own body respond in kind. He does not dare take himself in hand, does not dare give himself away, and all this despite the fact that Esca misses little. Still, he lies on his side, back ramrod stiff, and plays at being asleep while Esca finishes with a choked-off gasp. Then, with a pleased and insufficiently suppressed sigh, Esca moves close, back settled against Marcus own, and the warmth and press of the man’s body makes Marcus ache more, makes him long and long for what he must not have. He does not sleep enough that night.


End file.
